


Canines of Darkness

by ScorpioPrincess13



Series: PokemonBreeding13 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Birth, Forced Breeding, Forced Permanent Artificial Womb Implantation, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Thick leather cuffs and unbreakable cloth chains, forced mating, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPrincess13/pseuds/ScorpioPrincess13
Summary: Cane meets a mysterious stranger named Zander in the Dark Forest. Unaware of what's about to happen, Cane falls under the stranger's spell. Cane suddenly  goes completely unconscious and limp in the stranger's arms. The stranger has a devious and malicious plan in the works for Cane, one that involves using Houndoom and Mightyena to breed Cane. With the mad scientist in the room, Cane meets Zander's devious assistants Alex and Danny before the 4 part Procedure and Breeding Plan. Cane also meets Zander's son Andy, the Head and Only Surgeon in the mansion before the dreaded procedure





	Canines of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Cane might eventually fall in love with Zander, Houndoom, and Mightyena. Cane does fall in love with Alex and Danny, only to be tricked by Alex and Danny under Zander's orders.

Wandering outside the Dark Forest, Cane notices a hooded figure about to enter the Forest. Cane follows the stranger stopping near a tree about halfway into the Forest. The stranger turns around finding Cane right behind him. Cane looks into the stranger's eyes becoming mesmerized soon after. The stranger kisses Cane's cheek making Cane dizzy. Cane starts falling, but the stranger reaches his arms to catch Cane. Cane looks up at the stranger, the stranger kisses Cane on the lips. Within moments, Cane goes limp in the stranger's arms. The stranger carries Cane to his Hidden Mansion. 

Once inside the Mansion, the stranger magically locks the door. The stranger carries Cane up the spiral staircase to a Victorian style door leading to a Victorian style master bedroom. The stranger lays Cane down on the King size bed, summoning a short sleeved blue button up nightgown from his closet and quickly changes Cane into the gown. Zander bends one of Cane's legs and looks at Cane's regions knowing that he has found the perfect test subject and future mate. Zander then covers Cane up with the blanket on the bed not before catching a sneaky longing glance at Cane's downstairs regions. Zander magically disposes of Cane's clothes. The stranger watches Cane sleep. Cane wakes up a few hours later, groggy and confused. Still overly confused, Cane starts wondering where he is. Looking around the strange room, Cane focuses his attention on the stranger sitting on the bed next to him. "Who are you? Where am I?" Cane asks the stranger.  


"My name is Zander Fiend. You are in my house in the Dark Forest" the stranger answers back. "What do you want with me?" Cane questions the stranger. The stranger chuckles darkly. "Oh, my sweet little innocent Cane, you shouldn't have asked that question. Since you're so curious to find out what I'm up to, I need your help with a little 4 part project of mine." Xander replies with a little too much creepy enthusiasm. "What kind of project?" Cane asks the stranger not fully realizing what he's about to get himself into.

"Cane, my dear boy, you'll find out soon what type of project you're going to assist me with" Xander replies laughing evily. The bedroom door in the far right corner of the room opens moments later, in walk Alex and Danny, the mad scientists evil assistants. Daring to sneak a glance towards the door, Cane hasn't yet realized just how far the mad scientist is willing to go. Within minutes, a bird flies into the room from the open window, landing on the mad scientists shoulder. The bird places two weird looking syringes filled with strange liquid onto the nightstand next to the bed and flies back out through the window a minute later.

Feeling the soft velvety fabric of the blanket on his legs, Cane realizes he's wearing some sort of gown and doesn't see any sign of his clothes. Cane sneaks another glance around the room, looking for his clothes. " I need to get out of here now. Where the hell did you put my clothes? If you let me leave now, I won't tell anyone about you. You'll be my secret lover and this will be our little secret." Cain pleads with Zander. Silently, the stranger gets up from the bed. "Cain, it's not possible for you to leave this fortress ever. I'm flattered that you want us to be lovers. I know that you'll never tell anybody about us, but I can't and won't let you leave. Do you understand me Cain, you're mine forever." Zander tells Cain sincerely.

Chuckling darkly, the stranger grabs the first syringe off the nightstand and very quickly walks to the end of the bed. The stranger sits down on the opposite end of the bed next to Cane's lower half. "Why am I wearing a freaking gown? What are you planning to do with me?" Cain asks Zander "Cain, I'm going to dose you with this hormone solution. This medicine will slightly elevate your hormone levels. This medicine will also allow you to be cooperative enough for what I'm about to do you." Zander tells Cain. Cain only nods cooperatively. Gently lifting Cain's right arm into his left hand, Zander sticks the syringe into Cain's arm just above the elbow. Zander pushes the liquid into Cain's arm and removes the needle magically vanishing the syringe all together.

Cain relaxes enough to the point where he falls into a light sleep. Zander gets up from where he's sitting on the bed and starts making his plans. Zander walks over toward Alex and Danny. "We're almost ready to begin preparations for our Procedure and Breeding plans. Danny, I want you to go prepare the Surgery room for the first phaze of the plan. Alex, I want you to prepare the Designer transport cart in the next room. Place the large microfiber base on top of the cart and put some towels on the tray. After the transport cart is prepared, wheel the cart into this room and place it next to the bed on the left side of the bed." Zander orders of his assistants. Zander walks back over to Cane and sits down on the bed next to Cane while Alex and Danny go complete their tasks.

Twenty minutes later, Alex returns to the Master bedroom with the transport cart, wheeling the cart to the left side of the bed. Almost ten minutes after that, Danny opens the door to the surgery room. Zander raises his left hand and places the hand on Cane's cheek. Zander begins lovingly stroking Cane's cheeks causing Cane to wake up from his nap. Upon opening his eyes, Cane catches a glimpse of the surgery room noticing the inviting operating table and all the various equipment around the table along with the small jar of female eggs. Cane then catches a sideways glimpse at a smirking Danny. A wave of fear pulses through Cane clicking in his brain that something interesting is about to happen to him. Silent tears run down Cane's face alerting Zander. "My sweet little Cane, I know you're scared but you'll be okay. You're just about to go through an important procedure needed for my project. We're going to move you into that room soon and I'll be with you the entire time." Zander tells Cane while trying to calm him down.

Zander immediately wraps an arm around Cane's shoulders and pulls him into a sitting position. Zander unwraps his arm from Cane's shoulders and grabs the blanket, removing it from Cane's lover half. Zander then places the blanket back on the bed behind Cane. Zander looks at Alex intently as if sending him a signal to begin the pre plan. Seeing the signal from Zander, Alex walks toward the bed. Moving his arms toward Cane, he positions one arm underneath Cane's Legs and the other arm on the small of Cane's back, lifting Cane off the bed and placing him on the transport cart. Zander then grabs the sterile sheet from the bottom of the cart and cover Cain's lover half just above his thighs. Alex moves to stand behind the transport cart while Zander moves toward the side of the cart , making him visible to Cane. Alex wheels the cart across the rug and through the door of room number one. Alex positions the cart right next to the operating table.  


Zander positions his arms around Cane, lifting him off of the cart along with the sterile white sheet. Zander then places his lover Cane on the operating table. Alex raises up the operating table a few inches and readjusts the base of the table by raising the top end of the table to make it more comfortable for Cane. Alex then places two pillows behind Cane's head. Placing his hands onto the front facing gown that Cane is wearing, Zander starts unbuttoning Cane's gown exposing his perfect abdomen. Danny wheels the ultrasound machine over to the operating table. Putting a pair of latex gloves on, Danny picks up the cold scanning gel and places the tip of the squeeze tube on Cane's stomach. Danny then squirts the gel onto Cane's stomach earning a scream from Cane. Returning the gel to the ultrasound machine, Danny turns on the machine. Danny then grabs the scanner from the ultrasound machine and places it in the gel on Cane's stomach. Danny then moves the scanner around on Cane's stomach looking at everything on the screen. Once Danny sees everything he needs to see in Cane's stomach, he locks eyes with Zander. Zander is hopeful that everything will go perfectly according to plan. After getting the signal from Zander, Alex and Danny place a privacy screen across the upper half of Cane's body. Alex hooks up a clear fluid bag and a blood bag to Cane's left arm. Alex then pricks the anesthesia needle into Cane's left wrist and casts a sleeping spell on Cane to put him to sleep. 

Andy enters the operating room five minutes later, moving straight towards the operating table to stand in the empty spot 15 inches apart from Danny. Andy pulls the equipment table between himself and Danny. Andy proceeds to uncover the table and grabbing a brown bottle off the table along with a brush, hovers the bottle just over Cane's stomach. Handing the brush to Danny, Andy squeezes the brown numbing liquid onto Cane's stomach and places the brown bottle back on the equipment table. Danny uses the brush to spread the liquid across Cane's stomach. Turning to the equipment table again, Danny deposits the brush into the empty bowl and grabs the scalpel off the table. Danny then hands the scalpel to Andy. Andy then places the scalpel onto Cane's stomach and makes the long incision. Andy rearranges everything in Cane's belly and hands the scalpel back to Danny, who then places the scalpel in the same bowl. Danny hands the womb/vaginal implantation to Andy, who then places it into Cane's belly exactly 5-10 meters above the birth canal. Andy finishes the operation by closing Cane up and depositing the needle into the exact same bowl. Alex removes the privacy screen, folding it up and putting it underneath the equipment table. Danny moves the equipment table to it original spot. 

Zander carefully lifts Cain into his arms and gently sets Cane down on the cart. Zander takes a blanket from the bottom of the cart. Unfolding the blanket, Zander gently places it on Cane's lower half then pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. Alex then moves the cart and wheels it in an adjoining room off the operating room, a blue recovery room. Once inside the recovery room, Alex moves the cart next to the recovery bed. Alex pulls down the covers on the recovery bed. Zander carefully lifts Cane off the cart and places him on the bed. Zander then covers Cane's lower half with the sheets and blanket, pulling the covers up to his shoulders and sits down in the chair beside the bed. Cane recovers for two weeks before Zander even starts to think about the second phase of the plan.

Now Cane is back in the Master bedroom after being forced to spend two weeks in the recovery room. Alex enters the Master bedroom carrying a tray with food for Cane and Zander while Danny brings Cane's file. Danny hands the file to Zander while Cane and Zander are eating lunch. After lunch, Cane falls asleep for his afternoon nap. Zander walks over to the desk with Alex and Danny following behind him. Zander bends Cane's legs up into a knees bent position spreading them about 5 meters apart. Zander then recovers Cane up with the blanket on the bed not before catching a sneaky longing glance at Cane's downstairs regions.


End file.
